1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an impact detection sensor attachment structure for a motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Art
A motorcycle is known that includes an impact detection sensor for detecting an impact when an airbag is expanded in response to a predetermined impact. This impact detection sensor is disposed in the axle of a front wheel at a position near a steering axis. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 11-278342.
In the conventional example, the impact detection sensor is disposed in the axle cylinder and on the center of the vehicle body. More specifically, the impact detection sensor is disposed near the steering axis. Therefore, the sensor can sensitively detect the impact resulting from a front collision that is transmitted from the front wheel via the axle while eliminating a steering component. On the other hand, with regard to an oblique collision in which an impact may be applied to a front fork directly, i.e., an impact without firstly involving the axle, it is likely that the impact detection sensor is reduced in sensitivity due additionally to the displacement of the front wheel resulting from the turning of the front wheel. This may lead to an idea of locating the impact detection sensor at a place that is different from the axle. In this case, however, the impact detection sensor has to be located at a place where the front collision or the oblique collision can be detected sensitively. In addition, if the sensor is located apart from the steering axis, consideration should be made to effectively eliminate the steering component.
Taking into account a backup for a failure, it could be conceivable that impact detection sensors are arranged so as to combine a main sensor and a sub-sensor. In this case, a need arises to easily and preferably arrange a larger number of sensors.